Trozos de un corazón
by taia himura
Summary: Cuando dos corazones se aman, nada pude separarlos, ni siquiera la terquedad.


Naruto no me pertenece.

No lo hago con fines de lucro, solo para alegra un rato la pupila.

_Los recuerdos están en cursivas

* * *

_

Trozos de un corazón.

* * *

Neji se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la iglesia, se encontraba mirando el transito local mientras fumaba un cigarro, su mirada parecía perdida en el infinito, mientras que calaba un poco el humo del cigarro, sus manos estaban congeladas y su traje se estaba arruinando con la fría brisa que soplaba en el lugar, pero a el simplemente nada de eso le importaba, ya nada mas importaba.

Miraba la gran limosina que se encontraba frente a la iglesia y sonrió con amargura, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la conoció, muchos años, muchas cosas habían ocurrido, y todo hubiera tenido un final feliz si el no hubiera sido tan orgulloso.

Tantas veces se habían jurado amor eterno en la intimidad, en la oscuridad de su habitación, tantas veces habían compartido un mismo espacio, juntando sus almas asta tocar el paraíso, pero ahora el estaba solo, sentado en la escalinata de la iglesia, arruinando su mejor traje y fumando.

Cerro los ojos y la podía ver ahí frente a el, sonriendo, jugando con sus dedos por el nerviosismo, o simplemente sonrojada.

Toda ella era hermosa, y le pertenecía a el, aun contra la voluntad de ella, así había sido siempre desde un principio ella siempre había estado ligada a él.

* * *

_Desde niños, desde que su padre había muerto y por orden de Hiashi-sama, el se había mudado a la casa principal Hyuuga, desde el momento en que el atravesó el lumbral de la puerta y la vio ahí, parada en las escaleras con su uniforme de la primaria, desde ese momento ella le perteneció._

_Aun cuando Neji en un principio no sentía nada mas que desprecio por la rama principal de la familia, rama a la cual el tenia que servir por ser un recogido como le decía Hanabi, pero Hinata, "su Hinata" siempre le ayudaba, siempre estaba al pendiente de el, siempre estaba ahí buscándolo, aun cuando el le demostrara todo el odio contenido contra su familia._

_Y después entraron a la secundaria, Hinata conoció a Naruto aun mas, pero el jamás le permitió intimar mas, aun cuando Naruto se había convertido en un amigo de él, no podía permitirse que el estuviera cerca de su Hinata, no podía dejársela a nadie mas._

_Y así se lo hizo saber en el festival de la escuela, cuando ella estuvo apunto de besar a Naruto, el la jalo y se la llevo a la parte trasera de la escuela, ahí la beso como si no fuera a haber un mañana, ahí la abrazo y le dijo que era de el y de nadie mas._

_Ella solo le sonrió y correspondió sus sentimientos, ambos se amaban y el había sido tan ciego para no darse cuenta antes._

_Las cosas iban muy bien, demasiado bien para los dos, nadie sospechaba nada, y ella era feliz con sus escapadas nocturnas a la habitación de él, y el era feliz teniéndola toda la noche para el solo, demostrándose su amor, demostrándose lo que había en sus corazones._

_Cuando Neji entro a la universidad y tuvo que separarse de ella, ambos sufrieron, pero podían verse los fines de semana, ella se esforzaba tanto y el era tan ciego, que no se daba cuenta cuanto ella lo amaba._

_A veces el hombre se ciega en su vanidad._

_Cuando acabaron la universidad y el padre de Hinata murió, Hinata insistía en que vivieran juntos, en que estuvieran por fin juntos, pero el no quería, se negaba por simple orgullo, un orgullo que lo llevaría a la soledad._

_Ella quería tener su propia familia, quería hacer tantas cosas y el le estaba cortando las alas, por que le daba miedo dar el siguiente paso, por que no se sentía capaz de amarla tanto como ella lo amaba._

_Y así que el simplemente dejo de prestarle atención a ella, y la dejo ir, la alejo para siempre._

_Hinata enfermo de tristeza y el ni siquiera se dignaba a ir a visitarla, no podía por su trabajo, no podía por que le daba miedo saber que ella estaba si por su culpa._

* * *

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en la escalinata de la iglesia mirando a la nada y rogando que ella supiera que el aun la amaba, que supiera que aun la extrañaba, que la deseaba mas que nunca, que necesitaba su piel junto a la suya, y que las noches eran frías y tristes si ella no estaba ahí para acariciarlo para abrazarlo, para reconfortarlo.

Quería que ella le dijera que nunca se alejaría, que nunca se volvería a ir, que siempre estaría ahí, para que el la tuviera entre sus brazos, para que la tuviera siempre a su lado.

"Que egoísta", se dijo así mismo, como podía pedirle todo eso, si el mismo la había alejado, si el la había abandonado y la había hecho sumergirse en un gran mar de sufrimiento.

Y ahora ya no la podía ver más, lo sabia y lo entendía, pero como decirle a su corazón que borrara a la única mujer que había amado verdaderamente.

Aun recordaba lo que había ocurrido hacia tres mese, el sabia que Hinata ya había comenzado a mejorar, que ya había comenzado a rehacer su vida, ya sin el, tomando la mano de un rubio de ojos azules que estuvo a su lado para ayudarla.

Y el solo había estado ahí, lejos dejándola morir.

* * *

_Esa noche había ido al baile de disfraces de la universidad, y ella se veía radiante, vestida de ángel, se veía como un hermosos ángel, un ángel que el ya no merecía, y lo sabia, pero como decírselo a su corazón._

_Se acerco a ella como un ladrón, tal vez por que eso era lo que quería robársela, a su amigo, la tomo de la muñeca y la condujo a la pista de baile, ahí las luces bajaron de tonalidad y comenzó a caer pequeños trozos de diamantina plateada como si fuera nieve que brillaba, estaban casi a oscuras y ella lo reconoció de inmediato, a pesar del antifaz, a pesar de su ropa, ella no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada, y el la abrazo, la apretó mas asía si, pero ella no decía nada, solo coloco una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra con su mano la entrelazo._

_Neji comenzó a carisias su cabello largo y lacio mientras cerraba los ojos, se inundaba de la esencia de ella, la música era suave y hubiera deseado que nunca terminara, así que en un impulso la beso, como la primera vez que se habían besado, pero sintió las calidas lagrimas de ella, cuando se separo, ella se alejo corriendo y el no la detuvo, es mas ni siquiera la siguió, solo se quedo contemplando como ella se alejaba de el, tal vez para nunca volver._

* * *

Y ahora como le decía que la amaba, como le demostraba cuanta falta le hacia, si durante esos tres meses lo mejor que hizo fue alejarse de ella.

Cuanto la extrañaba, como la necesitaba, tiro el cigarro lejos de el y junto sus manos y recargo su frente en sus puños que ahora estaban tan apretados que las uñas se le enterraban, la nieve comenzó a caer, pero a el no le importaba.

Bien podía morirse ahí y no le importaría, ahora sabia que su otra mitad ya jamás estaría con el, como respiraba si ya no tenia ganas de hacerlo, como vivía si ya no le quedaba nada por que luchar, como seguía adelante si ya no podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie sin sentir un gran vació, y un gran dolor

Ahora ella estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance, lo sabia y lo comprendía, y no había hecho nada para evitarlo, cerro sus ojos aun mas y como si no hubiera querido el recuerdo de la noche anterior regreso a su mente.

* * *

_Eran las ocho de la noche, la hora en que siempre llegaba a su departamento, el elevador estaba descompuesto y tuvo que subir los siete pisos caminando, había sido un día pesado, las cosas no iban muy bien en la empresa y el tenia que hacer mucho papeleo, suspiro mientras subía los últimos escalones, la alfombra azul del pasillo le pareció mas oscura que de costumbre, y las paredes blancas mas calidas._

_Camino asta su puerta el tercer departamento, y la vio ahí frente a su puerta, con un abrigo lila, unos zapatos blancos y una falda azul marino, sin duda ella llevaba tiempo esperándolo, pero ella solo le sonrió, el se sintió de pronto reconfortado, era como si su esposa lo recibiera con la cena lista, y tal vez así era, por que Hinata tenia unas bolsas de "Franceis", su restaurante favorito de los dos._

_Neji abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, ella agradeció como siempre su amabilidad y el sintió una punzada, era demasiado formalismo entre ellos dos._

_Hinata se dirigió a la cocina y en menos de quince minutos ya tenía lista la mesa lista para cenar._

_Ella le pregunto como le había ido en la oficinal, tal como hubiera ocurrido si estuvieran casados, pero en lo único que podía pensar Neji, era en la falta que ella le hacia en su vida, por que esa necedad de alejarse de ella, por que esa barrera que no podía atravesar._

_Cuando la cena termino ella se levanto y recogió los platos, mientras el entro a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, quería sentirse mas cómodo._

_Cuando salio la encontró preparando sus cosas para irse, y lo hubiera hecho si el no la hubiera abrazado por la espalda y hubiera ubicado su nariz en el cuello de ella, cuantas noches la había llamado, cuantos días la había extrañado, cuantos amaneceres la había deseado a su lado._

_Comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de ella, mientras con sus manos la tomaba de la cintura, no le importo nada mas y la giro para verla, ella parecía sorprendida, y el la beso, era un beso posesivo y lleno de deseo, tanto la había anhelado y ahora la tenia ahí, entres sus brazos._

_Ella comenzó a acariciar la espalda de el, la playera que el traía, momentos después fue a parar al suelo, al igual que el abrigo de ella, dejando ver su vestido de tirantes color azul, el cual fue quitando poco a poco Neji._

_Cuando escucho el dulce gemido de ella en su oído el mundo dejo de importarle, podía pasar ahí toda la vida, besándola, haciéndole el amor, si el vivía era por ella, era por esos momentos en los que la tenia, por ese placer que el se había negado y que le había negado a ella._

_Ambos estaban solo en ropa interior a mitad del pasillo, por lo que el la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo asía la habitación, la acomodo delicadamente sobre sus cama y la comenzó a besar por todo el cuerpo, ella estaba bajo el y se dejaba guiar._

_Pero el quería sentirla, mas la desvistió lentamente dejando un camino de besos a su paso, ninguna parte de su cuerpo paso sin ser recorrida por sus sedientos labios, y ella lo amaba tanto, se lo demostraba en cada tímida caricia que le daba, hacia tanto que se conocían en la totalidad y ella aun sentía esa timidez, eso le fascinaba de ella._

_Cuando volvió a unirse en ella, sintió que era el cielo, había deseado tanto aquello, lo había extrañado tanto, que lo hizo aun mas lento y tierno posible, los tímidos gemidos de ella lo llevaban al borde de la locura, y solo quería estar así con ella, darle todo ese placer que se merecía, y ella lo recibía entre sus brazos, por que lo amaba no había duda de ello._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el cielo, pero no quería que terminara, no quería que eso dejara de ocurrir, por lo que no la soltó, aun cuando estaba exhausto, y se fue quedando dormido con ella en brazos._

_Pero el amanecer llego y cuando despertó extrañaba el calor de ese hermoso cuerpo junto al suyo, y abrió los ojos, ella ya no estaba, ya no había nada de ella en ese casa, ella se había llevado consigo su parte de el._

_Neji ya no se sentía completo, ya no se sentía fuerte, estaba derrotado, estaba solo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, le dolía el saber que ella ya no estaba a su lado._

_Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, era sábado, no tenia que ir a la oficina, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir tocaron a la puerta, la abrió esperanzado que fuera ella su Hinata, pero era solo su colega Tenten._

_- Neji aun no estas listo, vístete pronto.- dijo mientras dejaba una gran bolsa blanca en el suelo, el la miro extrañado._

_- Para que se supone que me debo de vestir- tente lo miro muy extrañada._

_- Hoy es la boda de Naruto, no lo recuerdas lo apunte en tu calendario._

_A Neji se le vino el mundo encima, por lo que se visito lo mas pronto posible, si naruto se casaba, sin duda Hinata estaría en la boda, ahí hablaría con ella.

* * *

_

Pero la desilusión fue muy grande, ella no estaba ahí, Sakura la novia y ahora esposa de Naruto le había dicho que se había ido, no sabia a donde, pero le había dicho que era por el trabajo, que tal vez en uno o dos años regresaría.

Neji jamás se había sentido tan derrotado, había sido la noche anterior solo una despedida, solo una triste y seca despedida.

Ahora estaba solo, disfrutando de la caída de la nieve, estaba solo esperando un milagro que sabia, jamás llegaría.

* * *

_Hinata miraba por la ventana, lo había decidido aun cuando doliera asta el alma, debía de arrancar de su corazón a Neji, tanto tiempo amándolo en silencio y ahora sabia que lo único que obtendría de el, era simplemente nada, ya no había nada para ella en el corazón frió de ese dulce muchacho que ella amo desde la primera vez que piso su casa._

_A pesar de que ella siempre había estado ahí para el, el nunca había estado para ella, ahora se daba cuenta, ahora lo veía y dolía._

_Ella sabia que el era feliz con la vida que llevaba, pero ella quería algo mas, quería una familia, alguien a su lado al despertar, no una aventura de una noche, y huir al amanecer para que nadie sospechara._

_Miro los boletos de avión sobre su mesa y suspiro, después tomo las llaves y salio de su casa._

_Espero por mas de dos horas a Neji, y cuando llego lo único que pudo hacer fue, estar de nuevo para el._

_Que no daría por que el la amara siquiera la mitad de lo que ella la amaba, que no haría para que el se fijara en ella, pero eso era imposible, por que el corazón de el estaba tan cerrado que ni siquiera lo podía llegar a acariciar._

_Además de que el no le permita entrar en el._

_Hinata se despertó temprano, el aun dormía y le dolía dejarlo así, pero era necesario, el tal vez algún día lo comprendería, o tal vez no, pero sabia que era lo mejor, los dos continuar su vida cada quien por su lado._

_Salio del departamento rumbo al aeropuerto su vuelo la esperaba, no asistiría a la boda de naruto, y esperaba que su amigo la comprendiera, miro el cielo gris, tal vez nevaría o tal vez solo aria frió, pero eso ya no importaba, ella estaría lejos de Japón para el atardecer._

_Camino asía la parada de taxis mientras soñaba que Neji despertaba y la buscaba, pero eso solo era un sueño, nada mas que un sueño triste y desconsolador, por que el no la buscaría mas, por que el no la amaba._

* * *

Neji se percato de cómo la nieve dejaba de caer sobre èl, alzo la mirada y se sorprendió, no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazo, ahí estaba ella con un paraguas rosa cubriéndolo de la nieve.

El paraguas cayo al suelo y la beso, ella simplemente contesto a su abrazo y a su beso.

- Juro que jamás te volveré a dejar ir.

Hinata había soñado tantas veces con escuchar esas palabras que comenzó a llorar, pero de alegría.

Tenten y Ino miraban la escena desde lejos, el haberse alejado de la fiesta por un momento había tenido frutos, y es que el vuelo de Hinata se había pospuesto por la tormenta, y había ido a la fiesta, pero al no encontrar a Neji supuso que había tenido algo mas importante que hacer, como siempre.

Pero Ino la obligo, secundada por Tente a ir en su búsqueda, y ahí estaba, esperando por ella.

Al fin y al cabo esos dos no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

* * *

Notas de la autora: aquí esta este pequeño fanfic, me gusto escribirlo y se me hizo tierno, rompí record en tan solo una hora lo escribí, no he olvidado a "Sinfonía Agridulce", esta semana estará listo el nuevo capitulo y el domingo estará el especial de navidad, que espero que sea de su agrado.

Debo agregar a esta gran nota el que estaba buscando un fanfiction que no fuera Yaoi de Saint Seiya, uno que tenga que ver con Hyoga y Eri, la chica que posesiona Eli la diosa de la guerra con una manzana dorada y bueno, se me hace boita esa pareja, además de que me la he pasado viendo videos de Saint Seiya y aun en contra de mi voluntad debo decir que me encanto un Hyoga-Shun, fue lindo, aun que aun sigue sin gustarme el Yaio, bueno dejo mis cosas para otro momento y espero que les haga gustado este capi, espero sus reviews okis cuidensen.


End file.
